


Wings of His Angel

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Feels, Love, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Stabbing, Suicide, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean traps Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of His Angel

“Cas,” Dean called out, flinching as the angel appeared right in front of him, so close he could touch him if he reached out. “I’m so sorry.” He murmured, flicking the lighter and throwing it down. The circle of flames surrounded the man in the trench coat. “Dean, why are you doing this?” Dean looked down sorrowful. “You’re out of control Cas.. You have to stop.. Please.. I’m here for you.. You can always come to me. I love you Cas… ” Dean stared into the angels bright blue eyes.   
Cas was silent for a moment. “Where were you when I needed to hear it?” He growled, teeth clinched. “I was here!” Dean snapped back. He shook his head. “I’m in love with you..” Dean looked down, tears burning in his eyes. Cas growled. “Well you’re too late..” Dean flinched at the words. He hadn’t even noticed that Cas had raised his angel blade to his chest. Cas plunged the knife deep into his chest, groaning. Dean’s eyes widened and he jumped through the flames, them going out as he passed over them. He caught Cas as he crumpled to the floor. He fought against Dean desperately, trying to push him away. “N-No Dea-Dean, Go.” He coughed weakly. Dean clutched his angel against his chest. “Never will I let go.” He whimpered, kissing the angel on the lips. Bright light exploded from Cas. Dean screamed out in pain. The odor of burnt flesh filled the room. Dean sobbed, holding Cas’ limp body against him, the imprint of his wings forever burned into Dean’s chest.


End file.
